the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2016
11:18 Lovely episode tonight 01:56 hi 02:08 PAP 02:09 Do you play terraria? 02:10 Guess not 02:11 I have played it 02:11 but then vshare stopped working so i had to delete it. 02:11 How far have u got? 02:12 OH GOD THE EYE OF CTHULHU JUST SPAWNED 02:12 .. 02:15 I BEAT IT 02:15 I BEAT THE EYE OF CTHULHU 02:16 WOOOO 02:16 ON BOSS DOWN, 5 TO GO.... 02:16 I'm just over here doing magic in minecraft 02:17 Terraria is just a better 2d minecraft 03:01 Jesus MK 03:01 You always enter and exit 03:02 Everytime you come to the chatroom 03:02 Its really bothersome 03:02 My intnt is REALLY bad 03:02 Internet" 03:04 I have to sleep early bc fucking counseling 03:04 Bye 03:04 bye 03:05 Tmw you go to your gandma's house and the only kind of ice cream she has is sugar free 03:23 I'M SLEEPING ON MY SCHEDUAL 03:29 Ha 03:29 me every night 03:30 Pap 03:30 How far were u in terraria 03:32 Didint even got to beat the first boss 03:32 i was a jooby noob 03:32 nooby" 03:33 .. 03:33 Did you see todays episode? 03:34 Ye 03:34 I just beat eye of cthulhu and eater of worlds today 03:34 I feel unstoppable 03:35 Congrats 03:35 All i did todays was to get to sans final attack i guess.. 03:35 Still can't get past those damn gaster blasters 03:38 Damn it sans. 03:38 Imma get in pc real quick 03:41 ping me if hydra comes 03:42 k 03:42 imma go try to beat sans and put on relaxing music 03:58 I DEFEATED HIMMM 04:01 good jub 04:08 Nao time for chara 04:15 THE GAME IS EMPTY.. 04:15 i f*cked up 04:16 Cuz chara killed it 04:19 Now dont you feel wonderful? 04:33 Welp 04:51 welp.. 04:51 Double welp 04:51 Rp? 04:59 NVM 05:00 I Just deleted chara 05:00 I HAVE THE CONTROL NOW 05:05 HEH 05:05 So.. 05:06 You dont delete them 05:06 RP? 05:06 05:06 ? 05:06 They have your soul 05:06 I Just watched a tutorial 05:07 Just do the pacifist run again and you will see 05:07 i didint give them my soul 05:07 Ohohoho 05:07 did you think i was sell my soul to them? 05:07 Do the pacifist run again 05:07 Try it. 05:08 i know what happens 05:08 I tell you 05:08 i know chara talks to you after ten minutes and tells you to sell your soul 05:08 It will still happen 05:08 but i closed the game 05:08 i altered the files 05:08 and reopened it 05:08 Come on man 05:08 instead of giving me the empty screen it started normally 05:08 Thats cheating 05:09 whatever 05:09 Rp? 05:09 i just want them to have a happy ending 05:09 sure 05:09 *Sapphire is on the beach* 05:09 SS chara and UF chara: *Talking about something* 05:10 (btw,do you think hydra is coming?) 05:10 (No 05:10 ok 05:10 SS chara: If we want to beat *Muffled* the original, you HAVE to fight 05:18 Oh, because I have skype i'm the magical hydra wizard who knows when she will be on and when she will leave 05:19 Because THAT makes sense 05:20 -Pichoid 2016 06:12 hi 06:17 Hey 06:19 Oh SH*T. 06:19 I f*cked up. 06:19 THERE ARE BLAZES ALL OVER MY BACKYARD 06:21 WHAT THE H3LL. 06:23 Where is your house!? 06:28 WELL IT'S NOT IN THE F*CKING NETHER 06:28 I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE COMING FROM 06:29 F*CK THIS I'M TAKING ALL MY DOGS WITH ME AND MOVING LIKE I WAS PLANNING TO DO ANYWAY 06:30 I know a song that fits how you're feeling right now 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqELqRCnW6g 06:32 ACTUALLY 06:33 THIS IS PROBABLY WHAT I GET FOR BLOWING UP A NETHER FORTRESS EARLIER 06:33 Technically an accident. 06:34 ... 06:35 I forgot you can't sleep in the nether 06:35 Oh right 06:36 There's a few rules you should know. 06:36 ? 06:37 1. You can only sleep in the overworld. 06:37 2. Never dig straight down. 06:37 3. Never blow up a nether fortress near your house. 06:37 4. This is the part where they kill you. 06:38 1 Forgot that one 06:38 2 Obvious 06:38 3 it was an acCIDENT 06:38 4 f*ck you 06:39 XD 06:39 How do you accidentally blow up a nether fortress, anyway? 06:40 :\ 06:41 Just asking 06:56 What would you be like after too many sugary drinks? 06:57 I think we both already know the answer :3 06:59 ... 07:00 07:02 Ah yes 07:02 That. 07:04 hehehe 07:05 It kinda reminds me of a pancake on crack 07:05 Just floppin' around at high speeds XD 07:09 'A pancake on crack' 07:09 WHAT AN ANALOGY 07:13 geez 07:17 I LOST HIM ;-; 07:17 MY DOG DIED 07:17 FREAKIN SPIDERS MAN 07:17 THEY'RE EVIL 07:23 ... 07:27 mY MINECRAFT DOG WAS KILLED BY SPIDERS 07:32 sIGH 10:40 Hey Fluf 10:40 howdy 10:40 Hey Fluf 10:40 howdy 11:29 wb 11:43 Welcome back Ender 11:47 Hello Pichoid 2016 07 20